Runo's Back
by RuruPuppy2854
Summary: What if Runo moved to Bayview just to see Dan? What will these two go through together? What if it involved mysterious things and some fantasy? (On Hiatus)


Chapter 1

"Hey now. Don't take that!" shouted, of course, our favorite pyrus brawler, Daniel or Dan for short.

"Oh don't be such a worrywart. You can just take another one with her, ya know." said our fashinista girl, Julie. 'If Dan ever gets to see her again.' she thought.

"I don't care! Just give me that back. Can't you just bother Billy?" asked Dan as he tried to grab his belonging. Wanna know what his belonging is? A picture of Runo and him on their first date. Yes. Their first date.

"Come on Dan. Don't whine over a picture. Besides, ever think she'll come see you? Just because you moved with the rest of us, doesn't mean we won't see Runo again. You 'do' know that right? Plus, Billy is traveling the world, so I'll bother you for some free time." said Julie as she waved the picture around.

Dan, trying to grab it for the 50th time, answered, "Of course! I mean, we'll see her again. For now, I'll just keep the picture for my satisfaction. Okay? Besides, seeing Runo in a picture is way better than meeting her in person. She'll whack me! Also, don't you have the cafe to take care of?" Julie waved 'his' picture and was flapping it around like a dragonfly looking for a home in the rain. Dan waiting for the right moment, then caught the picture and carefully placed it in a plastic bag, zipping it up, and then put it in a box for safe keeping.

"Hey! I was having fun!" shouted Julie as she tried to grab his personal box, yes a personal box, before he could have a chance at putting it away.

"No way! I think you got a splotch of dust on it. There is no way I'm letting you touch it now. Besides, I got a new box for it. With a key to open it." said Dan as he locked the box to leave it there for another 3 years. You would think that it was so precious to him that he even used desperate measures to get it back from Julie and would look at it for ages to come, right? Well, you're wrong. He forgot that he had it after he started to brawl in stadium full of bakugan brawlers to challenge. It took Julie to pry it out of the box to make him remember. What I meant by prying is using a metal bar to stick in a crack and jumping up and down on it in order to get it open kind of pry. Understand? Good.

"Wait till I tell Runo about that picture. I'll make sure she hears the part, and I quote, 'besides, seeing Runo in a picture is way better than meeting her in person.' Ha! I bet Runo will hate you for that. Also, I see some evidence that you hate Runo. Seeing you all happily brawling with no care in the world when you're supposed to be calling her and the way you've been trying to avoid everything with Runo involved with it." said Julie rapidly and then ran off to her home to call Runo. Escapimg Julie's wrath was impossible to do. As impossible as a mythical beast reviving and killing the world with a stomp. Scary isn't it?

~Dan's POV~  
>Oh no. I'm as good as dead. If Runo ever gets a whiff of this, I'm as good as hell as dead. I know it'll be useless, but I gotta try to stop Julie. Quick!<p>

"Hey Dan. I know it might sound crazy, but don't you think you need to try to stop Julie?" a deep voice said. Drago. Why does it always seem that he says something wise during times dealing with Julie?

"I thought about that, too. Although, I can't think of anything to say to oppose to Julie. Better yet, 'her' if she hears anything. Yikes..." I murmured to Drago. Shopping! I know that will work.

"Thought about shopping? Maybe for once, this trip might help save you." suggested Drago.

"Do I have to carry her stuff?" I asked him in a desperate tone of voice. Last time, I think I had some injuries from carrying a mile wide handful of bags. I think I felt myself shiver.

"Yes. I think so. I'm really glad I'm not you." stated Drago. I wish I was him for once. Isn't he supposed to be stronger than me?

"You are lucky Drago. Can a magic spell change your mind?" I tried to argue back.

"Magic? I think not. I heard from most people that your so called magic and fairytales don't exist. Don't you think so, too?" argued Drago calmly. Geez, such a realistic person... bakugan.

"You win. Let's go before Julie starts the call of death." I said as I rushed out my house to get to Julie.

"Don't you ever learn?" asked Drago.

"I do. But not today, so it seems." I bluntly stated. I need to get myself together. All this fairytales and magic is driving me crazy. Ding ding! What was that? I guess it is already 12. Oh well. Better hurry!

"Yo, Julie! I'll take you on another shopping trip. Just don't call her. Please!" I pleaded, but this time, I'm on my knees.

"Really? I'll take it! Oh, but Runo is on her way here now." she reasoned.

"You called her here?" I asked, totally surprised. Oh no. My life will be shattered. To tiny small pieces of dust.

"Nope. I didn't even get on the phone until she called me herself..." she faded in her sentence. Now I know something is wrong.

"Herself what?" I asked.

"Well..." Julie whispered. "I heard she was on a killing spree..." What? Runo on a killing spree? Unbelievable. Really!

"You're kidding. Right?" I asked. I'm really worried now. I might be her next target. Gulp.

"Nope. Not at all." Julie said very bluntly. 'Kay. I'm sure as dead.

"Hahahahahahahahahahah! Did you see your face? It was hilarious!" shouted Julie as she bursted out laughing.

"Wait. Hold up. Hold on. Hold on a minute. You're telling me that you made that up?" I asked with a very slight hint of embarrassment. She nodded her head rapidly. "Julie!"

"Hold up! What I said wasn't a complete lie, ya know. She is on a killing spree. A killing spree for you that is. You do know that she is angry that you didn't call her in three years. Right?" said Julie calmly as she kept a distance from me.

"I'm glad I'm still not you." said Drago as he popped in on our conversation. Even though you're not me, you'll still want to die soon. I just know it.

"Oh, but Tigrerra is also with Runo, too. So is another bakugan." Julie just had to say that.

"Dan. Bury me." said Drago in a scared voice. Oh Drago. This is what love gives us in the end, doesn't it?

"No way. You're going to experience what I experience. We'll be even then." I shot back at Drago.

"Blah blah. You two are always together. Let's go shopping!" shouted Julie.

"Hooray..." we both stated. Amazing how shopping is boring to boys and interesting to grils.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go you two." said Julie as she dragged me by the collar.

"I'm glad I'm not you two. I'm really used to these trips." said Gorem as he appeared at Julie's shoulder. Little did I know that a surprise will turn my life upside down.

Chapter End

Dan: A surprise that will turn my life upside down?  
>Yes. Be prepared. I already planned this story out. I can't wait! All the twists and love and adventure and the fantasy!<br>Runo: Oh goody. I'm sure I'll love to do some good fanatsy stories.  
>Dan: Um... how about this. See you all next time in-<br>All: Runo's Back.  
>Runo: What will be the surprise?<br>Oh. You'll be in it and the surprise will be really fantasized! I always wanted to do a fantasy and romance. *Sparkly, huge eyes* All the princesses and princes.  
>Dan: Princes?<br>Runo: Princesses?  
>Yes! I just heard a disney princess song recently and it sparked some good stories out!<br>Runo: May we hear this song? Title?  
>Where Dreams Begin. I was replaying it while writing this. It was where I got the fantasy from.<br>Dan: I don't wanna know! Keep quiet for a while please!  
>Shut up Dan! Besides, the question about magic was kinda random to you guys...<br>Runo: Don't worry. I liked that question there.  
>Dan: Totally random.<br>Oh, be quiet for once Dan. *Cough cough* Please review members! Just press the pretty litte button down there.  
>Runo: Yes. We won't upload again if you don't if you were wondering.<br>Dan: Uhh...  
>Bye readers! Hope you keep reading and review. Also, you non-members want to review? Get an account!<p> 


End file.
